Complications of the mitral valve, which controls the flow of blood from the left atrium into the left ventricle of the human heart, have been known to cause fatal heart failure. In the developed world, one of the most common forms of valvular heart disease is mitral valve leak, also known as mitral regurgitation, which is characterized by the abnormal leaking of blood from the left ventricle through the mitral valve and back into the left atrium. This occurs most commonly due to ischemic heart disease when the leaflets of the mitral valve no longer meet or close properly after multiple infarctions, idiopathic and hypertensive cardiomyopathies where the left ventricle enlarges, and with leaflet and chordal abnormalities, such as those caused by a degenerative disease.
In addition to mitral regurgitation, mitral narrowing or stenosis is most frequently the result of rheumatic disease. While this has been virtually eliminated in developed countries, it is still common where living standards are not as high.
Similar to complications of the mitral valve are complications of the aortic valve, which controls the flow of blood from the left ventricle into the aorta. For example, many older patients develop aortic valve stenosis. Historically, the traditional treatment had been valve replacement by a large open heart procedure. The procedure takes a considerable amount of time for recovery since it is so highly invasive. Fortunately, in the last decade great advances have been made in replacing this open heart surgery procedure with a catheter procedure that can be performed quickly without surgical incisions or the need for a heart-lung machine to support the circulation while the heart is stopped. Using catheters, valves are mounted on stents or stent-like structures, which are compressed and delivered through blood vessels to the heart. The stents are then expanded and the valves begin to function. The diseased valve is not removed, but instead it is crushed or deformed by the stent which contains the new valve. The deformed tissue serves to help anchor the new prosthetic valve.
Delivery of the valves can be accomplished from arteries which can be easily accessed in a patient. Most commonly this is done from the groin where the femoral and iliac arteries can be cannulated. The shoulder region is also used, where the subclavian and axillary arteries can also be accessed. Recovery from this procedure is remarkably quick.
Not all patients can be served with a pure catheter procedure. In some cases the arteries are too small to allow passage of catheters to the heart, or the arteries are too diseased or tortuous. In these cases, surgeons can make a small chest incision (thoractomy) and then place these catheter-based devices directly into the heart. Typically, a purse string suture is made in the apex of the left ventricle and the delivery system is place through the apex of the heart. The valve is then delivered into its final position. These delivery systems can also be used to access the aortic valve from the aorta itself. Some surgeons introduce the aortic valve delivery system directly in the aorta at the time of open surgery. The valves vary considerably. There is a mounting structure that is often a form of stent. Prosthetic leaflets are carried inside the stent on mounting and retention structure. Typically, these leaflets are made from biologic material that is used in traditional surgical valves. The valve can be actual heart valve tissue from an animal or more often the leaflets are made from pericardial tissue from cows, pigs or horses. These leaflets are treated to reduce their immunogenicity and improve their durability. Many tissue processing techniques have been developed for this purpose. In the future biologically engineered tissue may be used or polymers or other non-biologic materials may be used for valve leaflets. All of these can be incorporated into the inventions described in this disclosure.
There are in fact more patients with mitral valve disease than aortic valve disease. In the course of the last decade many companies have been successful in creating catheter or minimally invasive implantable aortic valves, but implantation of a mitral valve is more difficult and to date there has been no good solution. Patients would be benefited by implanting a device by a surgical procedure employing a small incision or by a catheter implantation such as from the groin. From the patient's point of view, the catheter procedure is very attractive. At this time there is no commercially available way to replace the mitral valve with a catheter procedure. Many patients who require mitral valve replacement are elderly and an open heart procedure is painful, risky and takes time for recovery. Some patients are not even candidates for surgery due to advanced age and frailty. Therefore, there exists a particular need for a remotely placed mitral valve replacement device.
While previously it was thought that mitral valve replacement rather than valve repair was associated with a more negative long term prognosis for patients with mitral valve disease, this belief has come into question. It is now believed that the outcome for patients with mitral valve leak or regurgitation is almost equal whether the valve is repaired or replaced. Furthermore, the durability of a mitral valve surgical repair is now under question. Many patients, who have undergone repair, redevelop a leak over several years. As many of these are elderly, a repeat intervention in an older patient is not welcomed by the patient or the physicians.
The most prominent obstacle for catheter mitral valve replacement is retaining the valve in position. The mitral valve is subject to a large cyclic load. The pressure in the left ventricle is close to zero before contraction and then rises to the systolic pressure (or higher if there is aortic stenosis) and this can be very high if the patient has systolic hypertension. Often the load on the valve is 150 mmHg or more. Since the heart is moving as it beats, the movement and the load can combine to dislodge a valve. Also the movement and rhythmic load can fatigue materials leading to fractures of the materials. Thus, there is a major problem associated with anchoring a valve.
Another problem with creating a catheter delivered mitral valve replacement is size. The implant must have strong retention and leak avoidance features and it must contain a valve. Separate prostheses may contribute to solving this problem, by placing an anchor or dock first and then implanting the valve second. However, in this situation the patient must remain stable between implantation of the anchor or dock and implantation of the valve. If the patient's native mitral valve is rendered non-functional by the anchor or dock, then the patient may quickly become unstable and the operator may be forced to hastily implant the new valve or possibly stabilize the patient by removing the anchor or dock and abandoning the procedure.
Another problem with mitral replacement is leak around the valve, or paravalvular leak. If a good seal is not established around the valve, blood can leak back into the left atrium. This places extra load on the heart and can damage the blood as it travels in jets through sites of leaks. Hemolysis or breakdown of red blood cells is a frequent complication if this occurs. Paravalvular leak was one of the common problems encountered when the aortic valve was first implanted on a catheter. During surgical replacement, a surgeon has a major advantage when replacing the valve as he or she can see a gap outside the valve suture line and prevent or repair it. With catheter insertion, this is not possible. Furthermore, large leaks may reduce a patient's survival and may cause symptoms that restrict mobility and make the patient uncomfortable (e.g. short of breathe, edematous, fatigued). Therefore, devices, systems, and methods which relate to mitral valve replacement should also incorporate means to prevent and repair leaks around the replacement valve.
A patient's mitral valve annulus can also be quite large. When companies develop surgical replacement valves, this problem is solved by restricting the number of sizes of the actual valve produced and then adding more fabric cuff around the margin of the valve to increase the valve size. For example, a patient may have a 45 mm valve annulus. In this case, the actual prosthetic valve diameter may be 30 mm and the difference is made up by adding a larger band of fabric cuff material around the prosthetic valve. However, in catheter procedures, adding more material to a prosthetic valve is problematic since the material must be condensed and retained by small delivery systems. Often this method is very difficult and impractical, so alternative solutions are necessary.
Since numerous valves have been developed for the aortic position, it is desirable to avoid repeating valve development and to take advantage of existing valves. These valves have been very expensive to develop and bring to market, so extending their application can save considerable amounts of time and money. It would be useful then to create a mitral anchor or docking station for such a valve. An existing valve developed for the aortic position, perhaps with some modification, could then be implanted in the docking station. Some previously developed valves may fit well with no modification, such as the Edwards Sapien™ valve. Others, such as the Corevalve™ may be implantable but require some modification for an optimal engagement with the anchor and fit inside the heart.
A number of further complications may arise from a poorly retained or poorly positioned mitral valve replacement prosthesis. Namely, a valve can be dislodged into the atrium or ventricle, which could be fatal for a patient. Prior prosthetic anchors have reduced the risk of dislodgement by puncturing tissue to retain the prosthesis. However, this is a risky maneuver since the penetration must be accomplished by a sharp object at a long distance, leading to a risk of perforation of the heart and patient injury.
Orientation of the mitral prosthesis is also important. The valve must allow blood to flow easily from the atrium to the ventricle. A prosthesis that enters at an angle may lead to poor flow, obstruction of the flow by the wall of the heart or a leaflet and a poor hemodynamic result. Repeated contraction against the ventricular wall can also lead to rupture of the back wall of the heart and sudden death of the patient.
With surgical mitral valve repair or replacement, sometimes the anterior leaflet of the mitral valve leaflet is pushed into the area of the left ventricular outflow and this leads to poor left ventricular emptying. This syndrome is known as left ventricular tract outflow obstruction. The replacement valve itself can cause left ventricular outflow tract obstruction if it is situated close to the aortic valve.
Yet another obstacle faced when implanting a replacement mitral valve is the need for the patient's native mitral valve to continue to function regularly during placement of the prosthesis so that the patient can remain stable without the need for a heart-lung machine to support circulation.
In addition, it is desirable to provide devices and methods that can be utilized in a variety of implantation approaches. Depending on a particular patient's anatomy and clinical situation, a medical professional may wish to make a determination regarding the optimal method of implantation, such as inserting a replacement valve directly into the heart in an open procedure (open heart surgery or a minimally invasive surgery) or inserting a replacement valve from veins and via arteries in a closed procedure (such as a catheter-based implantation). It is preferable to allow a medical professional a plurality of implantation options to choose from. For example, a medical professional may wish to insert a replacement valve either from the ventricle or from the atrial side of the mitral valve.
Therefore, the present invention provides devices and methods that address these and other challenges in the art.